Ice age: Winter Break
by okemaduran
Summary: This is the back story to my Ice age academy fan fiction, there will be at least three stories based on the first three movies.
1. Chapter 1: beginning of Winter Break

**I'm going to take a break from my regular Ice age fan fiction to tell the history of my regular.**

Chapter 1

Everyone at the high school was walking through the halls and talking about what they were going to do over winter break, to boys where walking to the door when one said.

"Were's Eddie?" One said

"Something about a break through in chemistry," the other said then an explosion went off in the chemistry lab.

Manny was walking through the people trying to leave school getting tiered of people hiding his stuff. Some guy got in his way and wouldn't leave.

"Hay can you take your problems out of school!" The guy yelled

"You know if I was as small as you I'd me more careful about who I pick a fight with." Manny, who was around six feet said to the guy who was barely five feet tall.

The guy backed up then went back to walking out the door, all of the kids at his high school seemed to hate him because he was distant and moody. The truth was that his parents died in a car crash before school started and know he lived with his aunt and uncle. He then found his bag and went to walk to the park.

* * *

Sid was sleeping in his seventh period class when he was woken by the last bell of the day, he got up from his desk and gave out a yon and found to see that everyone in his class left without him.

"I can believe nobody woke me up, now I'm going to have to walk home." Sid said angrily

He then went to walking to the front door of the school then went to the park to see if he could pick up any girls, it was useless because any girl that met him was revolted my him. At the park it took no time at all for Sid to step on some dog poop.

"This is just nasty." Sid said,"Some people just don't know how to pick up after their pets."

He then proceded to try to scrap off the poop from his shoe, bumping into people on his way. There was this cupel having a winter picnic, the man had just given his girlfriend a necklace and she was overcome with joy.

"Carl, I can't believe you got this. I thought all of them where bot during the winter frost sale!" she said with extreme joy.

"I was able to pull some strings and get the last one. I also made your favorite." Carl said to her before Sid walked on their picnic plank ruining all of the food Carl had made

"You just ruined our picnic!" the girl said angrily

"Sorry I didn't mean to. By the way, did you know that jocks have really small brains. I'm not being rude, I'm just stating facts." Sid said without noticing how mad the young cupel was at him.

"I'll get you for that!" Carl yelled then chasing Sid with his girlfriend trying to get him and beet him up.

* * *

Manny was walking when someone around his age with messy long hair, muddy jeans and a dirty winter jacket was running towards him.

"Pretend like I'm not here" He said to Manny

Manny looked at the boy then he saw a man and a woman running towards the messy haired boy, then he said,"Look pall, if it's not them today it's going to be someone else tomorrow."

"Just give us the guy and we don't have a problem." Carl said

"Look if you can make it through that cement then you can get him." Manny threatened

"Ya, one step and your stuck." The boy said the through a rock towards the cement but instead of sinking it just sat on the cement,"You where bluffing ha."

"Ya that was a bluff." Manny said,

Manny then went up to the jock and trough him back and then pushed the young cupel and then they ran. Manny then started to walk away.

"Hay where are you going, aren't you going?" Sid said and ran towards Manny

"It's non of your business." Manny said

"I'm Sid whats your name?" Sid asked

"Manfred," Manny told him

"Manfred yuck, how about Manny the moody man or Manny the.." Sid stopped when Manny glared,"Fine, I can see that you don't want to talk so all be quiet."

* * *

Diego was siting with Soto and his gang finishing smoking a sigeret and pulled out another one along with his liter to light it.

"Hay Diego see that group of elves over there?" Soto asked

"Ya why?" Diego answered

"We're going to ambush them and steel their baby." Soto answered

"Why the baby?" Diego asked

"The baby has power and that group of elves has been stealing our stuff and messing with us the entire time you've been at that boarding school." Soto said

"Ok, lets do it right now." Diego said somaning his two scimitar swords in his hands.

The entire gang ambushed the elves and fought them. Diego ran after the mother with the baby until they where at the edge of a water fall.

"No don't…" Diego wasn't able to finish that sentence because the woman jumped over the falls.

Diego ran back to the gang where Soto said,"Wheres the baby Diego?!"

"I lost it over the falls." Diego said

"Find that baby Diego. and bring it to me alive." Soto growled.

* * *

After all of the elves left the house Diego walked around the house to find some stuff. He grabbed a light brown jacked from his bag then pulled down his orange scarf from his mouth so he could breath. He also pulled of his hat to ravel his dirty blond hair that was parted on his left side. He then looked over the falls and saw to people walking towards him, one with brown hair and the other with light blond hair.


	2. Chapter 2:Diego meets Sid and Manny

**Please give me your thoughts.**

Chapter 2

Manny and Sid were walking on the side of a river and Sid was talking about a "date" he was on.

"And then she said if I was going to date another person she should at least be the same color, and I thought wow she's going to go praying mantes on me." Sid said

"Look if you're going to date someone then you should be grateful. If you had a mirror then you would see that you should be grateful." Manny said

"Whats that over there?" Sid said pointing ahed at the river.

In the river there was a young woman with pointy ears holding something in her arm. She moved towards them then pushed the bundle towards Manny. Manny bent down and rolled the bundle over to reveal an elf baby.

"Where'd she go?" Sid said when he got up from looking at the baby to see that the woman was gone.

Manny got up and walked away then Sid said,"Where are you going you saved him."

"Thats not my problem," Manny said

"But thats probably his family up the hill." Sid protested

"I said no," Manny said

"Fine be the jerk that everyone at school thinks you are." Sid said and started to clime the cliff Sid with the baby in his arm."

* * *

Diego was walking down the mountain when he heard some one yell,"You're an embarrassment to your animal spirit, you know that right,"

"I'm fine I'm fine" The second one said followed by a mumbling sound.

Diego started to walk to them then the elf baby fall and started to run then cote the baby in mid are while a guy wearing a Brown sweeter with a brow scarf and caky jeans.

Diego gave a low growl before clearing his throat and saying,"That baby is mine."

"Actually that baby belongs to us." A small guy said with greasy blond hair

"Us, you to are an odd cupel. Ohh, I see you couldn't have one yourself so you decided to adopt." Diego said with a chuckle, it was obvious that the two didn't know each other or the baby the small one was holding.

"Ha ha you find your self a camidian." Sid said

"Look his family has already left, how about you give me the baby and I'll bring him to his family." Diego said

"Oh you want to help, I don't think so Its obvious with those green eyes that you're a saber and most sabers our age are jerks. Come on Sid lets bring him back to his family." Manny said

* * *

Manny was walking around the elves house and it was obvious that they already left, he seat the baby down and looked around to see if there was any one around.

"I told you they already left." He turned around to see the boy in the light brown leather jacket, orange scarf and slightly ripped jeans. The guy just screened saspishis but Manny walked over to him.

"You think you can find them?" Manny asked

"Ya, of corse I can find them. Names Diego by the way." Diego said

"I'm Sid and thats Manny. Sorry tigy wiggie can't come." Sid said, Diego gave him a glare that could turn a rainforest into a desert in a second.

"Actualy Sid, tigy wiggle's going to help us track down his family." Manny said before walking back out the door.

"I'd watch your back some day you're going to have my knife sticking out of it." Diego threatened Sid

"Hay uber tracker up in front where I can see you." Manny yelled, Diego listened and walked up in front. Diego held back his temptation to smoke a sigeret until they could get on a bus so he could smoke without two of the poor kids bugging him about it.


	3. Chapter 3: The dodos

**Please give me your thoughts.**

Chapter 3

Diego was sitting on the bus right behind Manny and Sid; it made it harder for Diego to sneak of the bus. On the upside, Diego was able to smoke as much cigarettes as he wanted without Manny and Sid noticing. He was listening to his music and was about to pull out another cigarette, when Manny walked up and tapped on his chair.

"We're being kicked off the bus." Manny said bluntly.

"Why, so tall you broke the ceiling?" Diego said as a mean joke.

"Pinkie here is crying, so the bus driver is kicking us off." Manny corrected.

"You are so glad that I'm in a good mood." Diego said.

"You're in a good mood, I find that hard to believe. You have a saber animal spirit. Sabers are usually in a bad mood." Sid said.

"Well, that proves what they say about people with sloth animal spirits, they don't know any thing." Diego said.

"Hey, lets not get into a fight, we need to find the baby some food so he can shut up." Manny said.

"There's a small grocery store nearby, so we can get some baby food there." Diego said, gesturing them to follow him.

* * *

Diego got some money out from his wallet to pay for the food that he bought. He didn't look like it, but Diego came from one of the richest families in town and he went to one of the best boarding schools in the country. If the guys in the pack found that out, they would kill him. They thought that he couldn't leave his house unless it was a holiday.

Walking out the door of the grocery store, some guy with a bunch of dodo tattoos snatched the bag of food out of Manny's hand and starting running.

"That guy just stole our food!" Manny yelled.

"Now what am I going to eat on this trip?!" asked Sid.

"Will you two calm down. Those dodo tattoos means that he was part of some cult or something preparing for the end of the world." Diego said, "I know where their little club house is."

"Well then, lead the way uber tracker." Manny said, then followed Diego with Sid practically running after him.

* * *

When Manny, Diego and Sid got to the dodo's hide-out, they saw their food and walked up to the guy guarding the food.

"Hey, you have our food." Manny told the dodos.

"We're preparing for the ice age!" the guy yelled.

"You got three bags of groceries." Diego pointed out, in a rude way.

"If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you!" one of the dodos pointed out, then all of them started chanting.

"Sid, you should try to get the food while Diego and I try to fight off these guys." Manny told Sid, then started to fight off the dodos with Diego.

Manny threw punches, and beat up a lot of the dodos, but Diego was another story. It seemed like Diego had been in a fight before and had lessons about fighting. He would throw punches at places where it would hurt the most. He tripped some of the guys before beating up the dodos. He was in a craze and didn't know what was happening around him.

"Hey Diego, we got the food, we can go now." Manny said and Diego was pulled back to reality

"Cool, we should get back on the road, we're going to have to walk though. But, Glacier Pass isn't that far. Only a couple of miles," Diego said.

"What's at Glacier Pass?" Sid asked.

"The elves have a settlement right past Glacier Pass and, if we can beat them to it, we can get the baby in no time." Diego said. The truth was that his pack had a meeting place right before Glacier Pass and he was going to trick the mammoth and the sloth to get ambushed by himself and his pack.

"Ok, but it's getting dark and we need to rest for the night." Manny said.

"The only place nearby where we can sleep is some small clearing in the forest." Diego said.

"Isn't there a hotel?" Sid asked.

"Look around. There isn't going to be a hotel around, where you won't get stabbed or mugged, the forest is safer." Diego said, then led them to where they could rest for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Where's the baby

**Please give me your thoughts.**

Chapter 4

Diego walked far away from Manny and Sid for a moment so he could smoke cigarette before he had to go back to the two rule followers. God he hated people like Manny and Sid, they never have done anything reckless in their lives, what he had planned was probable going to me the most excitement they would have in their lives.

Diego was walking back to the camp site and Sid was moving around around and making noises to try to get cumfterbal.

"Will you shut up!" Manny yelled

"Ok, ok, just trying to get some sleep." Sid said then lade down on his side.

Diego rolled his eyes and sat down as far away from them as possible.

"What where you doing over there?" Manny asked Diego rudely.

"Non of your business, Just checking the parameter," Diego shot back

"Why are you helping us anyway? It's not like you have ever shown any kindness towards the baby." Manny asked

"I'm just trying to be a good person." Diego said then went to sleep

* * *

In the morning Manny woke up and looked over to where he put down the baby down to sleep, but instead of seeing the baby lying down and sleeping the spot was empty.

"Where's the baby!" Manny yelled at Diego when he walked over to him.

"Don't you have it?" Diego asked Manny then he shook his had.

"Sid!" They both yelled in union.

* * *

Sid was sitting with two girls, one blond and the other with black hair and flirting with them on the grass of some park.

"So you just saved him," The blond said

"Ya, he was surrounded by a bunch of wolves so I just went in and snatched him." Sid told him

"How brave," The brunet said

Manny walked up Sid and grabbed pulled him away by the shirt.

"One moment ladies!" Sid yelled while he was being pulled away by Manny.

"He's not much of a looker, but it's hard to find a family guy." The brunet said

"Ya, all the kind guys are already in a relationship." The blond said

* * *

Manny finally let Sid go when they where far enough from the two girls.

"What do you think you're doing!" Manny yelled, then grabbed the baby out of Sids arms.

"Come on Manny, I need him." Sid protested

"Hay you! You don't think you could get away with what you did yesterday did you!" Sid turned around and saw that it was the couple from the other day

"AHHHHH!" Sid screamed while the couple chased after him.

* * *

Diego was leaning against a tree when Sid came screaming over, then hid behind him.

"Make it look like you just beat me up." Sid begged

"No," Diego said then walked away.

Sid quickly ran up behind Diego and kicked him in the leg. Luckly it was Diego's right leg and not his left leg or they would have a problem. Never the less diego still was pissed and summoned his animal spirit and had it bite Sid on the arm.

"Dam-it the saber got him," Carl said

"Come on lets just leave." Carls girlfriend said.

"Thanks for that I guess I'll go now." Sid said but Diego's saber held on preventing Sid from leaving.

"Manny, Manny!" Sid yelled then Manny walked up to them

"Diego tell your animal spirit to spit that out you don't know where its been." Manny said

Diego nodded his head and the orange saber spit Sid's rist out of his mouth then disappeared. Manny started to walk with Sid and Diego following him.

"You know if I didn't know any better I thought you where going to have that saber eat me." Sid said to Diego

"He doesn't eat junk food." Diego said then walked up a head to the front of their group.


	5. Chapter 5:Phone calles and entering cave

**Please give me your thoughts.**

Chapter 5

Diego was walking with Manny and Sid when his phone rang and he looked down to see that it was Oscar, from the pack, calling him.

"What do you want man, I'm doing a Job." Diego said practically yelling in to his phone.

"Soto's getting impatient Diego, he says that if you don't bring the baby then he'll kill you." Oscar told him.

"Well tell Soto I'm bringing the baby, and a Mammoth animal spirit." Diego said

"You better not be lying Diego." Oscar said before Diego hung up on him.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Diego started to become friends with Manny and Sid. Diego and Manny would bet on if Sid would do something stupid or not, Diego won half the time and Manny won the other half. They went to a go see a geyser and right before it erupted Sid sat on it, they also went to an ice skating rink where Sid was being a show off until he ran into a wall. It all showed Diego how real friends where supposed to act and how he might have just been hanging out with the Half Point Peak pack just to spite his parents.

" _Ring, Ring,_ " Diego heard his phone ring and looked to see if that it was his older sister so he picked it up

"Hey Sara what do you want?" Diego asked his sister

" _Mom and dad are wondering where you are, and if you're hanging out with that Half Peak pack then I swear to god I with turn you into a statue for our mansions_ garden." _His sister threatened_

"Don't worry I'm not hanging out with them. Actually I'm thinking about leaving their pack." Diego told his sister.

" _Good, but do you have another group of friends?_ " Sara asked.

"Ya, sort of." Diego said.

" _Good, well I got to go practice some spells bye." Sara said_

"Bye," Diego said then hang up followed by,"My sister is so weird."

* * *

"So which way do we go uber tracked?" Manny asked Diego when they came into a fork in the road.

"Lets go right, it's a short cut." Diego said

"Right, but isn't that the cave of mystery?" Sid asked,"People have gone in there and haven't come out in weeks."

"Thats because most people that get lost in there haven't been in there before, I have." Diego said with the upmost confidences.

"Just don't lead us into a death trap." Manny said while walking in with Sid and Diego.

"Me, NEVER," Diego said with a hint of sarcasm.

Once they where all in the opening to the cave closed and they where trapped in.

"Well no going back now." Manny said then walked with the rest of the group.

* * *

Diego lead the way with Manny and Sid in tow, Diego and Manny took a right. Sid wasn't paying attention and took a left instead of a right, he looked around and first looked at an evolutionary chart then stood at the end to complete it. He then got scared by a jinormes T-rex, he then passed a space ship but didn't notes it. Luckily he saw Manny and Diego up a head and quickly ran to rejoin them.

"Will you try to keep up." Manny told Sid but kept walking.

While Sid, Manny and Diego where talking about nothing important, the baby slid onto a slide of ice and passed the three teenagers.

"Ahhh!" The three boys screamed in union then ran after the baby.

Manny slipped then followed by Diego then Sid, they all slid down the slides and then went got to a jump. Manny went into a slide in the middle Sid on the right, and Diego on the right. Sid tried to catch the baby, but once he did he fell into another slide and couldn't get a baby. Manny was going down the fastest slid in the world and couldn't even scream. Diego had his knifes on ether side of the slide made of ice because the slide he was in was going straight down.

Many was the first person to get leave the slide followed by Sid who fell right on top of him then Diego. They went on an ice going up and because of all of the weight it broke, up a head there was a lot of small icicles on the floor but luck for the three friends the piece of ice they where on could hold until all of the icicles where gone. Then they all got into separate slides, Diego got down low to catch up the baby but so did Manny. Sid was the first one to catch the baby until he ran into a wall of snow followed by Diego then Manny, witched covered them all into snow.

"Woo, show up for round two?" Diego yelled with excitement,"I mean tell the kid to be more carful next time."

* * *

Okay thats the end of this chapter and I decided to give the character descriptions down below.

Diego

Age: 15 almost 16

Hight: 5"9'

Appearance: Dirty blond hair, green eyes and tannish skin, wears jeans some hiking boots and a thin sweeter covered in by a light brown jacked.

Manny

Age: 15

Hight: 6"1'

Appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, wears caky jeans snow boots a brown sweeter and a large coat.

Sid

Age: 15

Hight: 5"6'

Appearance: greasy blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wears muddy jeans with a sweater with holes and a jacket.


	6. Chapter 6:Deciding what side to be on

**Please give me your thoughts.**

Chapter 6

Manny was now in one of the less icy parts and there were murals covering the walls and the sealing that looked like they belonged in the real ice age. Sid was looking at all the murals and pointing out stuff to the baby.

"Hey look I found some sabers." Sid exclaimed, the baby gave out a fearful cry because it depicted sabers hunting antelope.

"It's ok, the sabers are just playing tag with the antelopes." Sid then looked closer at the mural and added,"With their teeth."

"Hey Sid, lets play tag. Your it." Diego said to Sid followed by a giving a timid laugh.

"Hey Manny this kid over here looks like you." Sid said looking at another mural.

"And look he has a family!" Sid said louder than expected

Manny walked over to see that indeed the picture looked like him and his dead parents.

"See Manny thats what you're supposed to do for winter break. Be with your family, have fun look for christmas tree-"

"Sid, shut up." Diego cut Sid off.

"Why, OHH," Sid said realizing what the mural was about.

* * *

 _Manny was about 7 or 8 and was playing catch with his father when his mother called them into the car._

 _"Manny, dear your father and I are going to go out. This is Sara Saber-Wind and her younger brother Diego,_ _he's around your age so you two can play together." His mother said before driving away._

 _For the_ _rest of the day Manny had fun with his babysitter and her brother. A phone call rang and the person said that his parents where in a car accident and probably wont survive, thats when_ _his live changed forever._

* * *

"Hey Manny, you ok?" Diego asked pulling Manny out of his memories.

"Ya lets just get out of here." Manny said then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Sid asked

"Does it look like I care about you people?" Diego said going back to being a jerk.

* * *

Diego, Manny and Sid where walking on snow covered ice with glacier pass only a couple miles away and Half Peak even closer.

"Hey whats that up ahed?" Manny asked

"Looks like some sort of party." Diego answered.

"Party, we should go!" Sid said practically begging

"We don't have time to go to a party." Manny told Sid

"Come on man, we'll just be there for a hour." Diego said followed by a fine from Manny.

At the party every one including Manny was having fun. Diego was dancing on the dance floor and then saw a girl with black hair, silver eyes, and wearing a light blue and black sweeter with ripped jeans and combat boots.

"Nice party ha," Diego asked her

"Ya, the music could be more hard core though." She replied

"I couldn't agree more, I'm Diego by the way." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Sh-" She was interrupted by a small kid with a knife on his belt.

"Captain wants you." The Small boy said.

"See you later I guess." She said then walked out the door.

Diego walked back to Manny and Sid right before a fire started setting the building a blaze. Sid, Manny and Sid ran towards the intrence trying to avoid the flames. Diego jumped over a beam that just fell in front of him.

"I wish I could jump like that." Sid exclaimed.

"Wish granted!" Manny yelled then pick up Sid, who was holding the baby, and throw him out the door.

Diego was having problems of his own, his left leg was cot under a beam and he couldn't do anything without seriously damaging his knee.

"Just leave me!" Diego shot to Manny.

Manny wouldn't have it though, Diego and Sid had become Manny's friends and he wasn't going to let on of them die. So he ran over to Where Diego was and lifted the beam off of him.

"Go!" Manny yelled. Diego hesitated but listened.

Outside Sid was waiting for Manny and Diego to emerge from the burning building. Diego Was the first one that Sid saw and once he was far enough he sat down right there on the floor of the back ally.

"Where's Manny?" Sid asked, but didn't receive an answer.

Luckly Manny emerged from the fire about two minuets later unscrached but covered in ash.

"Manny, you're alive!" Sid said and gave him a tight hug.

"Sid you're crushing my ribs." Manny said.

"Sorry," Sid said releasing him.

"Why'd you do that?" Diego asked

"Thats what friends do." Manny said, then started walking to find a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

Diego had just pulled Sid into the snow because his pant where on fire.

"Thanks, for now on I will call you Diego lord of-"

"Lord of touch me and your dead." Diego interrupted.

Sid looked at Diego with a half fearful and half surprised look.

"I'm just kidding you little knuckle head." Diego exclaimed and started giving Sid a nugy.

"Hey guys look at this." Manny said then let the baby go and he started walking on his own.

"Hey over here, come to uncle Sid." Sid beaconed to the baby but the baby started walking towards Diego,"No over here come to me,"

Diego got more nervous by the second because no mater Sids begging the baby kept going to Diego.

"No, no, go to him." Diego said but then the baby fell on Diego's leg

"G good job, keep practicing." Diego said and then let the baby crawl to Manny.

"Our little guys all grown up." Sid said before both Manny and him went to bed. Diego stayed up a little longer.

* * *

Diego had waited for Sid and Manny to go to bed before he pulled out a cigarette to smoke but before he went to light it he stopped. The Diego that bought the pack of cigarettes in his hand liked to smoke, vandalize property, steal, and willing to seal a baby, but he wasn't like that any more. It took only a couple of days with some people that where the complete opposite from Soto's gang for Diego to realize that what he was doing was wrong and that he wanted to change his ways. So he walked over to the fire and threw all the cigarettes that he had left into the fire. He watched them burn before he went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Three down four to go

**Please give me your thoughts.**

Chapter 7

Sid walked up to where Manny and Diego were and found that Diego was stabbed and had his left knee broken.

"What happened?" Sid asked Manny.

"Soto happened." Manny answered.

Sid was pissed of at Diego only moments before when he found out that he had set them up from the start, but now that he saw that Diego had risked his life to save them he silently forgave him, he hoped that Manny did to.

* * *

It took a wile for the police and ambulance to come. The police had taken Soto and his gang away while doctors and nurses rushed to get Diego into the ambulance and to the hospital.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sid asked one of the nurses

"I think so but we have to get him to a hospital to be sure." The nurse answered.

"Whats his name?" one of the doctors asked.

"I think its…huh…Diego Saber-Wind or something like that." Manny answered after a minute to think.

"Call mr, Saber-Wind's parents to tell them whats going on." the doctor said.

"Actually we're already here." Said a woman's voice. Manny and Sid turned their heads to see the owner of the voice. Standing there was a man and woman that looked like Diego's parents. The woman had brown hair with pale skin and blue eyes and was wearing a work dress, the man looked a lot like Diego, he had tan skins with dirty blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a suit. The only difference between Diego and his father was that Diego was younger and had longish hair that could be pulled into a small pony tale while his father was older and had short clean cut hair that always looked like you were in an interview.

"We'll tell you when it's ok for you to visit him." Diego's mother said to Manny and Sid before walking into the ambulance with one doctor, her husband and her youngest son.

* * *

Diego woke up in a hospital bed with his side and left knee giving out small pain. On Diego's left side their was a knee brace about as long as his left leg, had four thin metal boards on ether side, two on the bottom two on the top, there was a gear like object where the knee would be, there where also for straps to cheap the knee brace on the leg, two on the top two on the bottom. Diego grabbed the clothes that his parents left him, there where a pair of jeans a tee shirt sweeter pair of hiking boots and his signature light brown jacket, but before he went two walk out the door with his new clothes he had to put the knee brace on his left leg. _I haven't worn this in years._ Diego thought to himself

* * *

Sid and Manny had brought the baby back to his family days ago and where waiting for Diego to be let out. Manny was reading while Sid was playing a game on his phone and loosing.

"Damit, I died again." Sid said for the fifth of sixth time.

"But I thought you where Sid, lord of the flames!" Manny and Sid a familiar voice mimic what Sid said when he started a camp fire.

"Diego!" Sid yelled when he ran over to Diego and gave him big hug even though Diego hated hugs.

"I'm glad to see you guys, but Sid can you get off me. You might rip my stitches." Diego reminded the small boy.

"Oh, sorry," Sid said after letting him go.

"Nice to see you man." Manny said before giving Diego a had shake.

"What's that on your leg?" Sid asked pointing to Diego's left leg.

"It's a knee brace, I have to wear it because Soto kicked my bad knee." Diego explained.

"How long do you have to wear it, and sense when did you have a bad knee?" Manny asked

"First, I have to where it until the beginning of sophomore year. Second, I broke my knee when I was a kid and when ever it gets kicked or something I have to where a knee brace until the doctor says I can take it off." Diego told them.

"That sucks." Manny said

"It's not that bad. You guy's want to go to that new park that just opened?" Diego asked

"Ok," Manny and Sid said at the same time then let Diego lead the way.

* * *

 **So thats the end of the first Ice age academy back story. Two left then I'll go back to righting Ice age academy.**


End file.
